


Praeteritum Atamasco

by AtraNox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraNox/pseuds/AtraNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has few friends,no past , and nothing to hold him down .Remy has few true friends, plenty of money, and the call of the night to heed to. Charles Xavier thinks that they need some weight in their lives,something to tame the wild beasts. His solution Louis Velaquinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praeteritum Atamasco

**Author's Note:**

> This story is X-Men but..It is a mix between the movies and the cartoons. I apologize..The worlds blended in my mind during the writing process.

The loud cheers of men echoed in the ever gloomy pub of a lumber town. The smell of Cedar and other forms of wood merging in the air to become an intoxicating ,natural stench that clung to the cloths. Smoke made the room foggy as men drank their beers and made their friendly bets. The burly men never sat alone, always conversing and joking with co-workers and close friends they came upon in the establishment, however and outsider had made an appearance. His slicked black hair and rugged appearance had the men wary. The only one who had managed to swallow their slight fear had been the bartender and the only words spoken were "Beer .Three and then ill be on my way"this of course had been accompanied by the slamming of a bill on the bar top and a jump from the frightened smaller man. The beers were lined up in front of the man as well as his change given so that the bartender wouldn't have to return. 

The outsider sniffed and sneered. Cowards, all of them. The metal cap of his beer was ripped off quickly and the bottle gripped tightly in his hand. The drink flowed down his throat and his anger fluctuated. The usual ongoings of the bar continued, poker and playful discussion, and he just ignored them in favor of finishing his beverages. He had been well into his third beer when a prod to his mind caught attention. "Logan" the cultured voice called "There is a mutant. You do not have to come back only see if he wishes to join us" Logan grunted thinking for a moment. Downing the rest of his beer he stood abruptly making the men near him jump "OK Chuck. Where am I going and how will I know its him"he jerked the bar door open. Gravel crunching under thick,worn work boots long over used "You will know Logan..he is in the next town you would be staying at...He is scared Logan and disguised" another grunt was given as the gruff man seated himself on his motorcycle. The kickstand was kicked back into its upright position and large hands gripped the handles "I'll keep a look out" the key was put in its ignition and the engine started with a fierce roar.

The road was clear as he flew down it at a frightening speed that calmed him. He hated these 'missions'. He wasn't a people person in general but he owed these people and they were friends, in a way. Logan sure hoped that this kid wouldn't be to much of a hassle. If they agreed to join Xavier then,undoubtedly, he would be dragging the kid around with him till he decided to return.He planned on going South, to Louisiana, visit an old friend and,knowing the Cajun, he would end up staying there for a week at least. Sign after sign continued to pass him by and the light was draining from the sky. Another half hour at break-neck speed and he would be where he wanted to be for the night. Time passed quickly and as he pulled into the motel he would be staying at the urge for another drink came .

Wolverine pulled up, walking into the small office like space that was the check in and got a room for two nights, he would be searching for the boy tomorrow, and walked out just as quickly. Room thirteen.Bad luck. Ignoring the number he shoved the key into his pocket and looked at the conveniently placed bar next door. Bike already parked in an appropriate space he walked to the rowdy place. It was busier than the one he had visited earlier and as he entered he saw why. A door way at the back of the place revealed two grappling men in a cage as well as a crowd with money being passed from man to man. There were a few women but none that caught his eye really. Blonds with surgery marks on their chests and skirts far to short to be considered actual cloths. Sluts.

He was ignored this time,everyone to busy to notice the mysterious figure. The dirty wife beater ,leather jacket, and ripped jeans allowed him to blend into the rough crowd. The bar had a few seats open and he took the farthest from the people as he could. he sat and observed as the fighting match in the other room continued, one man smashing the others face into the chain linked fence with a shattering hit to the head. His attention drawn as the blood sprayed and the cheering grew "Can I get you something" the soft spoken voice had him whipping around in surprise. The woman behind the bar had her hair pulled high in a messy,curly bun the red and onyx tresses still falling to frame the pixie like face. Large,slanted eyes of silver and red making something in Logan stir in unease "Whiskey" he hadn't had it in a while and this place had it,he could see the bottle. Full red lips curved up in a semi-smile "OK" and the girl turned to fetch his drink. 

Wolverine was left staring in aah at the small figure. Her body was curved nicely from what he could see of the jean clad behind and white button up blouse. Despite the relatively flat chest she caught his interest and he wanted to hear that sweet voice screaming under him. He hadn't realized that the girl had returned until the clink of a glass in front of him brought him out of his thoughts "You OK sweets" her head was tilted as those silver and crimson eyes took him in. Silver and red..What an odd eye color. He sniffed the air and froze looking at the girl..no,boy in surprise. Mutant and male. another smile was given "The drink is on me Hun,you look like you need it" and the lithe bartender was off to serve some other men beer.

Logan felt his body stir again and,despite his usual interest in women, he still wanted to hear the screams of pleasure echoing off his motel room walls as he fucked the boy. Growling, he watched as some man tapped the boy's behind and ended up sprawled on the floor with a bloodied nose "Watch where you put that fucking hand,asshole" that sweet voice had a dangerous edge and Wolverine shivered. The other men got up to help the drunkard off the floor. His amusement was cut short as the still bleeding man moved to violently grab at the boy as he had walked away. Before any of the man's friends could stop him he ended up on the floor,face bruised again and arm pinned behind his back at a dangerous angle, the much smaller male pinning it there with a leather boot "Do not fucking touch me or I will end you" The other bartender just looked on in amusement as his co worker kicked the man in the side and returned to his job. 

Logan's grin and desire had only gotten worse since the display and the slighter male had returned. At some point he had finished his whiskey and the boy smiled at him again "Nice job" he grunted. The kid's laugh made his scalp tingle "Thank you. they get a bit handsy and I have to remind them why no one messes with me here" the boy spared a glance at the clock before leaning over the counter and sniffing "Mutant" he looked Logan straight in the eye. A snort of amusement was his answer to the boys recognition "Good job,kid" and he pushed his glass back at the worker. Another smile was given "I'm off now" he set the glass on the counter beside him "Did you want to talk" the stress on the word talk had Logan grinning from ear to ear.

Standing abruptly ,the older mutant nodded "Lets go" The boy made his way around the bar,men watching in wonder as he followed Logan.The cheers of the fight were still heard out side as Logan looked the boy over appreciatively under the poor light the neon bar signs gave. a small delicate looking hand was out reached to him "Louis Velaquinn..Though I like to go by Love" Logan gave a nod gripping the hand and giving it a firm shake. A grunted 'Logan' was given in return "We need to talk" Logan's voice was rough as he pulled a cigar. He light the thick tobacco and inhaled deeply as it sat between his lips "You have heard of the mutant school in New York?" dark eyes stayed on the boy. Louis just nodded,crossing his arms "What about it" he sounded more relaxed now. Wolverine exhaled a large ring of smoke into the air "I'm here to offer to take you there" those wide eyes seemed to grow even wider.

A calculating look passed over the boys face as he nodded "OK" and Logan looked at him in surprise. Another laugh had him shivering as his lust spiked "I have been traveling but I cant stay anywhere long... My regenerative abilities keep being revealed and I have to move..It would be nice to be where I can stay for a while" Logan was surprised for a moment. Taking another inhale of air and smoke he asked a question that had been festering at the back of his mind "How old are you, kid?" Amoris looked playfully thoughtful "Lets see I was born on March 15, 1910 so ninety two?" he blinked a little surprised at his own age. Wolverine was just as wide-eyed looking at the boy,apparently man with the age. Love shrugged "Never thought about it after all these years...Looks like I probably won't age unless something drastic happens" silver eyes turned to him,something glinting in those platinum pools swirling with red "Want to come with me to the motel to pack?".

The walk was quite as they headed to room number three . The door was opened to reveal a room with cloths hung neatly and a few personal items scatted about. To his own enjoyment the boy caught his shirt and pulled him down. His plump red lips meeting chapped thin ones. The door was flung shut and locked while Love was pressed into it,mouth being plundered while the larger mutant began his exploration.Cloths were shed and Wolverine's desire to hear the man's impassioned crys of pleasure were well on their way to being fulfilled if the needy whimper was anything to go by.

The kiss didn't break as they shifted and fumbled in an attempt to get full nudity. The smaller of the two gasped and groaned when their attempts gave him a painful jab of the door knob to his back. Hard, heated eyes caught bright glazed ones "You ok,kid" the shake of the head had Logan wrapping an arm around the slighted boy's thighs as he turned and walked the few feet to dump him on the red duvet of the motel bed. The kiss continued until Logan finally managed to free them both of the rest of their cloths .

Louis hissed as rough hands ran over over sensitized flesh,nipples hardeningand goose bumps appearing on his pale flesh. One large hand finally took hold of the well proportinoned appendage that weeped for his attention "Ohhhh fuck" the mrewl that came when the thumb rubbed the dripping seed into the head almost proved to be to much against the feral mutants control. Eager to hear more he stroked and teased the younger looking man till he was thrashing and moaning wantonly. Logan growled as the man below finally spilled think ropes of white painting the mans chest as he screamed and writhed. 

Finally the euphoria ebbed and the smaller man struggled to breath normally again "I am not done."the larger mutanat just grinned and watched as the smaller body easily moved under him . Love on his hands and knees,hand between his legs and arm stretched so he could access his entrance. Wolverine couldn't look away as smooth gentle fingers slid inside with the help of what appeared to be the previously spilled seed of the other.He choked on his own happy growl watching as the boy stretched and prepared himself,mewing into the sheets every other stroke in. The larger didn't dare interefere, the show far to inticing to pass up until the pressure in his groin became to much to bear.

Growling deep he draped himself across the pale expanse of back and arse before him and pulled the small hand carefully from the one place he truely couldn't wait to be. Louis got his bearings on the bed while Logan guided his large member to the quivering hole and slid in , the fierce heat nothing but welcoming. Cries of "Oh fuck" and "Don't stop" echoing in the room accompanied by the harsh slap of flesh on flesh. The sound was so primal ,it made something wild bubble to life in both men ...Something that demanded freedom in the form of carnage and sex. The mewled,growled and screamed together as the built their pleasure up to something mind numbing and breathtaking.Higher and longer till with a grunt and a sob they both spilled once more,one on the sheets and the other deep in the first. They didn't attempt to seperate as they collapsed and instead fell into a fitful sleep just as they were, linked in one of the most intimate fashiones.

~~~~~

Morning wasn't welcome with its light and noise. The rustle of sheets and heaved sigh had Wolverine's dark eyes looking at his partner from the night before. The bare ,pert bottom making him grin "Thats a sight to get used to..This trip won't be to bad if I get that for all my troubles" a playfully glare was sent his way and then black boxers were covering the white bottom he had occupied only hours ago. Louis sat down and Logan's thick arm wrapped around him "We better head out. I got a room for two days but I want to get to New Orleans as soon as I can" slender fingers had brushed through his hair before disappearing from his scalp. Something tickled across his forehead and cheek , making his eyes open "How long is that hair" he gripped the thick strands that had been released from the ruined bun and looked at them in surprise. A throaty giggle and an ' I don't know' was all he received before he was left being the only occupant on the bed.

Raven feather and blood colored curls swayed as Love moved about the room. His first object to grab ,an empty back pack, A few pictures disappearing into its depths followed by his clothes and other personal items. Logan didn't realize how little the man actually had till it was all shoved into the back pack. The only things left unpacked where Logan's clothes and the bartender uniform and that was pulled quickly onto Louis' body "I have to go tell Raymond that im leaving and I want my pay that hes been putting off" Logan watched, inthralled, as thin finger pulled the tangles form impossibly silk like hair. Finally he got up and began to pull on his own cloths ,jacket forgone in favor of throwing it over his shoulder to lay against his back as he walked to the smaller man "Lets go,then we'll check out. Got a vehicle" a smile and a shake of the head was all he got before they had their boots on and were out the door.

Wolverine had his fee arm thrown casually over thin shoulders,more out of protection than anything. The bar wasn't as rowdy this time in the morning and the crowd had left . The old bartender looking at his temporary worker and the mystery man in surprise "Be goin' al'eady? Leavin' po' ol' Rolan' to deal with duh drunks by 'is lonesome" Amoris just nodded and freed himself of Logan's hold. The old bartender and younger hugged for a moment before they began to say there good byes. The old,bald man patted the younger looking one on the head and passed him a large stack of bills "I be owin' you dis'. There' abit mor' din I owe ya. Consida' it a partin' gift" and another hug was given before Amoris returned to Logan's side, stack of bills slipping into the back pack he was carrying. Logan nodded at the oddly accented man and lead his ward out of the bar "You want to eat before we head out? Theres a diner farther down the road"the boy just smiled and leaned into his side as they walked for the check out.

The gruff feral mutant wasn't one to touch and be clingy but he couldn't say no to the odd little creature that was plastered to his side. They handed in their keys,paid whatever Love owed and left. Breakfast not wanted yet as the larger situated himself on the bike and the smaller tied off all his back pack's pockets and fit it into one of the side bags. Logan watched,with a tad bit of disappointment, as the long, knee length tresses were pulled into a tight messy bun "Get on and hold on..We ain't wasting no time for speed limits and I don't have a helmet"and thats just what the boy did. The bike started with a roar and the kickstand was brought up before the peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Small arms locked around thick stomach muscles as Love hid his face against Wolverine's back,to protect against the wind. The Canadian scenery flew by in a blurr and the rode for hours.

It was near noon when they finally stopped a diner and a gas station side by side. Gas was the main goal and then they would eat a little before going on their way. Logan leaning against the pump as he filled the bike "What do you want to eat? Ill go order for us now so we don't waste as much time. Long way to go" Logan thought for a moment that the place wouldn't have beer so he would have to go for coffee. With a growled 'Steak and coffee' Love disappeared into the diner to order. Finally,tank full and closed, Logan pushed it into a parking spot and put down the kickstand. He entered the shabby little restraunt and caught sight of his companion glaring down a set of truckers,leering at him. A grunt of disapproval was given as he sat at the booth table with the small mutant "Don't look at what ain't yours" he growled at the men,arm thrown over the boy's shoulders. Glares were given but no further issues were caused. Their meal of steak, an omlet and coffee was set infront of them and the managed to finish in a record of twenty minutes before they returned to the bike.

No bar stops were made,unless one of them needed to use the restroom, and they were able to make it well into Montana before they had to pull over and rest. Well only four hours of there seven hour stop were spent resting as the other three were spent on more pleasurable activities in bed..in the shower..against the door and on the table where the icebucket sat..Eventually the made it back to the bed and slept before they pulled themselves out of the bed and made themselves decent before setting off again. They took back roads so as to not get caught speeding and without a helmet. They stopped for food breakfast at some restraunt and continued on their way with out wasting time and manged to make it into Nebraska before the stopped again for food. They didn't talk much besides some playfull bantering and polite responces when the occasional question to stop for something was asked.

The restraunt they ate at had a bar and thats where they sat themselves. Logan with a beer and another steak while Love had his own beer and the fries that Wolverine refused to eat. It was peaceful till someone had taken it apon themselves to grope the smaller male. There was a resounding SMACK as a small hand connected with a stubled cheek "How dare you touch me!" he huffed at the leering,red cheeked man. Logan glared at the drunk lech as he sat next to them "Ahh don't be like that babe. What are you doing with someone like that" he motioned to Logan "Im sure I could be much better "the man was young and semi-decent in looks but Amoris would have none of it. A heavy glare settled on his usually soft ,kind face "He doesn't out right grope me for one, nor does he smell like a sewage plant and brewery combined. Leave me alone" and he turned from the man to continue his beer. When the hand settled on his rear again.

They had drawn the attention of the rest of the bar and Logan looked ready to kill "Hand.Off. Now" he ground out standing and glaring at the man. The drunk just sneered at him and before he knew what was happening he had a good one hundred and forty eight pounds of boy lunging at him and landing a few good punches on his face. Deeming his work done Love stood looked around and recieved few claps and cheers from the women around the bar area. He pulled some money out of his pocket and put it under Logan's plate. They downed their beers and left ,not wanting anymore trouble. The drove a few more hours till a Best Western came into view. 

The room was like any other hotel and apon entering the made good use of the privacy. Logan claimed the smallers mouth ,stripping him of the blouse and jeans he had chosen for the day "Fucking hot,watching you beat 'im down" Louis justmewled and helped slide his boxers down to join his pants. The small mutant squeeked in surprise as he was picked up and tossed to the bed. All attempts to question where muted by another rouch kiss full of teeth and tongue. He moaned and scratched his pleasure to Logan as a jean clad crotch undulated against his own. There was no preparation besides the small amount of spit that Wolverine used to lube his eagerly straining member and he was pushing into the ever welcoming body of his new travel companion. The sex was rough and more than once they bit each other and Love scratched at his flesh,drawing blood to the surface but the wounds easily stitched themselves back together under his finger tips.Louis was vocal moaning and screaming as his body was pounded into and abused in a way he could only see as releaving and pleasurable. The sheets were covered in blood by the end of the night but neither complained as they slept ,calm after the nights events.

They woke up to a timid knocking on the door and Love was clothed and up first "Yes" he looked sleeply at the cop,manger of the hotel ,and a rather curious looking woman standing behind him. Logan stayed in bed watching from his position as the man stuttered "umm there was a call about some screaming from this room that stopped a few hours ago. Are you ok miss" a rough laugh came from in the room as the small man flushed brilliantly. the cop peeked in to see Logan on the bed before he turned to look at the person before him in he door way "O-oh..sorry..You should probably keep it down next time, ya? Ya" and the cop fled leaving a rather embarassed mutant and the two surprised hotel dwellers. A sheepish smile spread across his face "Im sorry...I get rather..loud when we" he coughed and looked away embarrasedly "Im sorry to have disturbed you" and the door swung shut.

Logan laughed at him as he gathered the larger man's cloths and threw them at him "Asshole! Shut up and get dressed the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can forget this ever happened "he went to his bag and pulled out his cloths and some other things so he could wash and clean himself up. They left a good hour after they woke up, Love's punishment to Logan for laughing at the event, and were on the road headed for the border to Missouri. They had been driving the back roads when they hit a pot hole and swirved, out of control. Logan had managed to get control of the bike but Louis had been sent flying. Immidiatly the bike wast turned off,dropped and Logan was crouched next to the boys still form.He had scrapes on his arms and cheek awhere he had landed face down on the road as well as on arm looked broken. Silvery eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow "Hey,kid, come on wake up" he knew not to jostel the boy less his neck be broken and he worsen it.

The man sat there looking down at the injured boy in fear when the wounds healed and skin knit back together. There was a crack as the broken arm was mended and a pained gasp as something else slid back into place. Panting ,Love's silvery eyes fluttered open "Fuck..That hurt..Is the bike ok" Logan looked at him in surprise before nodding. He helped the boy up and dusted him off noticing that his pant legs were ripped "Broken leg to" and he got a nod as he escorted the boy back to the fallen bike. Bringing it up he allowed the small body to slide on behind him. They slowed down on the rocky and older roads after that, Logan not willing to take a chance at hurting the boy again. They were several miles into Missouri when they took a break at a little diner "You gunna be ok" Amoris looked tired and was against his side looking worse for wear. They stayed for an hour eating and Love sleeping for about half an hour. A woman had stopped to ask Logan 'if his wife was ok'and only got a nod and a worried glance at the small form in responce. It was around two o' clock when they hit the road again.

The breakneck speed was brough back once Wolverine was convinced that the other mutant would be ok . They were on the road till it became dark and they stopped outside of Springfield to get a hotel and hit a bar. Both males needing a drink in the worst possible way. Both sat in silence drinking Budwieser ,watching the ongoings of the bar, before they returned to the hotel. Logan had closed the door before grabbing the other man and dragging him to the bed "Sleep" there was no sex that night and Love was thankful. They slept a good eight hours and woke up at nine in the morning to get food,an Ihop , where Amoris ate pancakes smothered in fruit flavored syrup and Logan once again attacked some form of meat platter.They drove for two hours then took a bathroom break and filled up the tank that had been running on fumes.They were driving again after and didn't stop till food was needed again.

They were in Little Rock ,Arkansas eating when they decided that the silent trip need a little noise. The asked a few questions before "You have any other abilities besides the regeneration" Logan looked at the boy waiting for his answer. The boy took a bite of his food and nodded "Yes. Two,oddly, one of my abilities is actually ... Im a bit like you..Feral..better sense of smell,sight and other things of the sort" he looked at his half finished meal before continuing "The other is... its like I can see the past and future of people when we touch.Even things they don't remember themselves" Logans fork clattered to his plate as he looked at the boy. The boy looked at him sadly "I will tell you..Later..Not now" and silence reigned over them again.

They didn't speak again till four hours later in Grapevine. They lay catching there breath after two hours of rutting in the bed "You were in the war...You..had a woman you loved and lost her as well...your family wasn't kind when you were young either..Ive seen events..all these things..Your past is streaked with blood shed and misery..Just like mine"Wolverine just nodded and let the other mutant lay against his side,muscled arms cushioning the small head. Six and a half hours later they were up and packed "Kid, when we get to Louisiana we'll be stayin' with a man called Gambit..Hes a mutant but hes also a flirt, a gambler, a thief and a cheat. Check your money and be wary of letting him coerce you into anything" this would be the only warning he got. Soon, they were half way into Louisiana and stopped for the night(early morning) again. They had made three stops during the day for food and bathroom breaks. 

It was late afternoon when they stirred nad indulged in the sex they had skipped that morning in favor of sleep. Love pinned against the wet wall of the shower as Logan marked every available flesh he could with bites and marks that wouldn't show. Something told him to mark,claim the boy. His scent was all over the boy but it wasn't strong enough. Growling he let the boy slide to his feet and turned him to face the wall"Brace yourself" and without preamble Wolverine was inside him.Sex between them bothe was just as they were feral and rough but they didn't want it any other way.

After their rounds they dressed and groomed themselves before packing up and leaving .They would probably arrive late that night in New Orleans. They continued the day as they would any other, stopping more often now that they were so close. It was one thirty in the morning when they had parked in front of some washed up old bar/club. Logan had scented out his friend and this nasty place was it. Louis got off the bike grabbing his bag and holding it close to himself as he followed Logan into the bar. 

Smoke made the air foggy and amoris got more than a few cat calls and dirty remarks before Logan wrapped his arm around the boy/man's shoulders. Sniffing around he spotted a round booth like table in the back where a man was shuffling the cards and doing tricks. Shulder length chestnut hair and red on black eyes. In Love's opinion, not a bad looking man at all. Logan stood a little off rom the table ,observing the man work . It was an hour later that the table cleared out and Gambit began to count his winnings .Logan dragged him to the man sliding into the booth with a "Cheatin' Cajun, taking all that money" The man looked up and grinned. Love hid himself against Logan's side,face pressed into his shoulder/chest so the man couldn't see him.

The loud exuberant responce to their arrival shocking him and making him jump "Ahh Mon ami! Wah 'ou be doin' her in Nawlens" a thick arm tightened around Amoris' shoulders. Logan's deep voice carried eaisily in the slightly quieter corner of the bar "Thought I would drop in. Got here about an hour ago" feeling better that Logan really was this man's friend. He decided it would be fine to lean against Wolverine's chest and look at the other man as he and his escort talked. Red eyed widened "Wah dis? Such a perty thin' ! Congrat' ! Wha' old Gambi' to call ya ma belle" Love froze now the center of attention for a good portion of the people around them. Taking a few deep vreathe the lithe male answered "Louis Venaquinn..Love is fine" the man called Gambit gave a toothy smile and ,immediatly, Love tightened his hold on the bag carrying his things.

Logan and Gambit bagan to talk awhile before the tickster began to lure people into a few more games of poker. A large,hulking man slid in next to the young looking beauty and was dealt his hand. There was two other men on the other side of the table that spared the smallest occupant a glance before looking at there hands. The game was normal until a tickle of something across his thigh had Louis jumping. Looking down at the large lightly furred right hand that had settled on his thigh he hissed "Remove your hand" he said it low so as not to agitate the other occupants of the table. The man just leered and ran his hand farther up his thigh. To his own surprise a card was thrown and embedded itself in the back cushion of the booth "Gambi' be suggestin' tha' you be leaven' belle dame alone" Gambit was glaring at the man now his hand on the table minus the ace card stuck in the wall. From the looks of it Gambit would have won,as always.

The hulk ,now frightened, shakily removed his hand and got up "S-sorry" and he was fleeing into the crowd of the bar.The other men looked surprised and cursed at the loss of their money before getting up to leave as well. Again the red eyed mutant counted his winnings "You and chérie be stayin' wi' Remy o' you be stayin' el' where" Logan just grinned at his friend. Love's savior just laughed and nodded "Remy be headin' home. You be followin'" and they all slid from the booth. They exited the bar easily and welcomed the cold morning air and the coming morning light . Remy slid onto a bike similar to Logan's. Tucking his bag safily into the saddle bag and sliding on the back the bike Amoris waited for Logan to get on. The feral mutant did so quickly and Love slid foreward to wrap his arms around him. Both bikes rumbled to life and they began the drive back to the gambler's home. He was confused when they pulled into the back alley of an apartment building and the bikes shut off.

The trench coat clad mutant jumped from his bike "We be here! Come mon cher" he pulled Love from Logan's bike as well as the boy's bag "Ya be haven ta go up deh fir' escape" and the began the climb. Logan the last one up as he was the last to get off the bike and park it. The card handler stopped at a partially lit up wondow and slid it open "Welcom' ta Remy' home" they all filed in the window dropping their feet on to the wooden floor. It was a flat...Only one room ,not including the bathroom, and Logan couldn't help but be disappointed "Its so nice " he looked at the aw struck mutant and ruffled his hair,pulling his hair tie loose and sending messy curls cascading down his back. The smaller man pouted "Logan! Whats with you and my hair..Geez". Gambit watched them interact with a calculating look "Ya two been doin' da naughty! Ohhh Remy be jaloux" he looked over Amoris in appreciation.

The little mutant sputtered and turned a light pink and looked away making the other two mutants laugh at his expense. Looking around he was quick to realize that there was only one bed and a couch "ahh I guess ill be sleeping on the couch "Louis didn't take one step before he was picked up and flung,not carried, to the bed. Bouncing and a bit disoriented he was surprised as he was covered with the form of a happy gambler "Nah.Ya be sleepin' with Remy.Loga' be takin' dah couch "He was dragged to the middle of the bed and put under the covers before he had a happy mutant plastered to his back. Amoris heard Logans laughter as the brute lay on the couch but just ignored him .He didn't mind so long as Remy didn't molest him in his sleep. A switch by the bed was flipped and the room turned dark.

The deep calm breathing of Logan's sleeping calmed Love as well as the even warm breathing on his neck. His silvery eyes fluttering closed as he fell asleep with Remy wrapped around him. He was sure he would be the first one awake , it was dangerous to sleep longer than a potentially dangerous mutant, but he didn't care. as he finally slipped away he wondered if he would be able to make the boys breakfast when he got up.

~~~~~

Just as predicted Love was up first. His chest heaving as gentle fingers played over his chest and trailed down to his pants. Fingers dipped into his boxers and he moaned wontonly. The touch contiued further until fingers wrapped around him and tugged. A choked gasp escaping. The treatment continued until he was tense and finally screamed his completion "Ohh fuck..Gambit" he hissed looking over his shoulder. Red on black eyes caught platinum and soon the little mutant was freed of his soiled cloths "Ya be temptin' ol' Gambi' " the Cajun ignored his friend still sleeping on the couch. Energy charged hands traced a searing trail on the mans thighs and stomach. In no time Love was ready to go again and he whined in desperation "Just..Do it please" Remy's chuckle danced its way from his ears and down his spine in pleasurable tingles. 

The energy manipulator removed himself briefly only to return with fingers covered in lube.One thick digit teased its way inside,swallowed into the smallers body "'Ou be tha best thin' Remy seen in a lon' time" Louis moaned and bucked his hips as another digit quested into his body. He mewled and gasped clawing at the sheets as those develish fingers teased him mercilessly "Fuck ,Gambit!Do it please" Love struggled to keep his voice at a low whisper. Remy chuckled once more before removing his fingers and giving the feral exactly what he wanted. His endowed member sliding easily into grasping hungry walls " 'Ou like this mon cher? Remy be likin' dis..Some'in Remy be able to get addict' to" he leisurely pumped his hips making his no bed mate sob in need. Feeling merciful, he sped up making small cries of pleasure escape Louis until he spilled with a gasp and the clenching of his walls. Remy pumped twice into the spasming heat before following into the cavern that was after orgasm bliss.

They rested a little,a still excited Love curled against Gambit who was still trying to catch his breath. The Cajun smiled at the mutant in his bed before peeling himself away and sliding out of the sweaty sheets "Breakfast soun' goo' cher" a small nod was given and the Cajun quickly redressed. Logan was awake soon after, senses hearing the clang of metal and deeming it a possible threat.The large torso lifting from the couch while his head darted this way and that looking for the threat. Not seeing one he sniffed instead taking in the lengering smell of sweat and sex "Ugh .Fuck Cajun you move fast, don't you" he pulled himself from the couch with a grunt and moved to the bed with a still hazy eyed Louis lay. He slid into the bed beside him and immidiatly had the mutant's head laying on his chest.

The card manipulator just laughed and shrugged watching the men from the kitchen " He be to goo' to pass up" and he continued to cook the bacon and eggs he had made. It took both of the larger mutants to pull the smallest from the bed so he could eat and bathe.Remy and Logan just laughed at his complaints, sat him on the edge of the bed and pushed a plate of food into his hands. It wasn't till afternoon that they tried to coerce the little mutant into leaving the apartment and recieved flat out refusal. Platnum and red eyes glaring at them both with such animosity they flinched "Its not safe out there.My instincts are screaming not to go out there,that something will happen to me if I go." and the decesion to stay there was made. They played a few card games, no bets of course, and talked idly about things when mutancy came up.

"So wha' be cher's ability?Remy know the strength, got bruises to prove it." a lecherous grin on the lightly stubbled face made the boy flush.

"Feral..Thats the only way I can figure it." Logan grunted at his wards responce.

"Cher."

"Hmm?"

"Remy be real good wid dah animals ."

Logan and Louis laughed at his comment,platinum eyes watering with overwhelming humor.

~~~~~

The larger men never forced the other to leave the apartment, even when they went out to the bars. Louis always said "Watch the alleys and the roof tops...Something is lurking out there and its after us" and then he would shoo them from the apartment and lock the window as well as pull the curtains. It was a week into their stay when Remy brought a woman to the apartment with Logan glaring at them from behind. Love just looked surprised as he watched them come in through the window. The blond had sneered at him as he wore one of Logan's shirts and a set of boxers "Remy doesn't like it when women can't take a clue" she hissed at him. amoris just blinked,confused to the behavior till she followed it with a "Especially ugly ones like you. You should have left after he was finished with you" and then all hell broke loose.

The other mutants jumped out of the way as he lunged sending the woman out onto the fire escape with him banging her head against the metal platform . Logan was calling to him to stop when the woman managed to get free and push him toward the ladder.The fall had hurt but it hadn't been to bad. Amoris was livid,glaring at not only the smug looking bitch but the other two mutants.Climbing back up the escape he grabbed his things,spared a surprised Remy a glare followed by Logan and disappeared out the window. The two other mutants just watched him go and something speared through the little mutant that he hadn't felt since his own parents had disowned him. Betrayel and sadness.

Love wouldn't get in Remy's way of getting some less than clean pussy and that bitch would deserve the bruises and possible concussion. The hurt man walked the street of New Orleans,bag in hand, tear stained face held high, and ignoring the murmurs. Finally the dam keeping his hurt broke and his legs carried him somewhere his senses deemed safe. A park near the river. It was empty and the only noises were the passing party boats bands and the happy clatter of the party. Shivering and tears flowing freely he pulled his knees up against his bag and chest. Platinum eyes turning a deep shade of grey with red flecks. Breathing deep, the small mutant attempted to regain himself and managed only to break out in uncontrollable sobs that shook his whole body.

~~~~~

The woman was looking at them both smug. Brown eyes attempting to look at them in what she thought was seductive "so now that that bitch is gone,you two wanna have a little fun" and Logan had ,in his agitation, bit the end of his cigar off. The objects near Remy had took a red glow and the woman immidiatly became frightened "Sale pute! Retirez-vous de ma maison" and the woman ran. Wolverine was more than agitated now...Growling the man ran out the window and jumped the good three floors down to the cement ground bellow. Gambit was following as quickly as possible while the feral turned his nose in the air ,sniffing. That sweet scent of milky coffee and lavender..Where was it? The cajun watched his friend as the adamantium blades slid from his clenched fists "Calm 'own mon ami.Notre petit garçon couldna gone to far" he recieved a grunt and a surprised whip of Logan's head facing him.

The gambler hadn't realized the man was on the run till he was left staring at empty space and he heared roars of "Get the fuck outta my way" from the main street. There was no way to keep up with the man but he tried . Gambit wasn't known to get attached to people but..Louis did have a tendency to tame the spirit even if he didn't want to. The woman had actually in all reality invited her self to his place. She had been a returning conquest of Remy's but he didn't hold a lasting interest. The gambler had hoped that once Logan returned with him and she saw he had a perfectly healthy and attractive woman-err man she would have left. The man truely was a imbecile. Now he would have to track the pissed off feral down to be able to find the little creature that had occupied his bed for the last week.

Logan was having a problem though.The scent of the river was muffling the scent of his ward. This caused him to stop and inhail deeply, head darting this way and that before he darted of down some of the darker,less conjested streets, Gambit not to far behind. They ran till they found a small park and there sitting in the grass by the river was the boy, back to them and shaking. They both froze at the shuddering gasps for air and keens of pain. The cajun moved first running foreward and scooping the smaller body into his arms " Ne pleure pas ma chère. Gambi' sorry. Remy didn' wan bring dat pouffiasse to dah 'partment" he sat wrocking the still sobbing mutant. A growl made him freeze before Louis was ripped from his grip "This is your fucking fault" Logan growled at him . Immidiatly accusations of whose fault it was started and neither noticed when the boy had begun to growl.

 

Louis swung a fist up, Logan's jaw cracking as he dropped the mutant . Tear stained face set in a deep scowl as he got up and grabbed his bag planning to go somewhere,anywhere, else. Remy blocked his path and his anger grew "Move Gambit" the words hung in the air and it was like spear to poor Remy's heart. The kid had always called him Remy unless requested to do otherwise. The energy manipulator caught him in a hug "Don' be like dat mon cher..Remy be sorry..Remy won' fight and bring trash home..Gambi' be sorry" and all the tension released from the two embracing mutants. Logan stood by watching, hugging and confessions were not him. The two other mutants seperated and the now calm Love hugged him, nuzzling his chest before turning away.

They walked back to the apartment and after that night women had been warded off at the bars by the beauty. Louis and the other two wouldn't call themselves committed but all held mass amounts of jelousy, even Logan and Remy against eachother. Like hell the little feral would let any woman come near either two of the mutants whose laps he took turns perching himself on. They were his and he wouldn't allow any woman to think other wise till he was gone. The other two didn't care about the lack of sex with women. They had a hot little mutant with the ability to go for hours on end in bed ,who was only to happy to writh and moan under them both. Neither of the larger males saw eachother as potential partners but..They were good enough friends to share the little morsel that fit so perfectly between them on the bed .


End file.
